Broken
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: Nafina Black, daughter of Jacob Black, knows that vampires and werewolves are enemies, but everything changes when Bella, Edward, and the Cullens return, inculding the new Cullen, Nicholas, now Nafina wants to find a middle ground, can she? more inside...
1. Chapter 1

- Broken-

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, That belongs to the genius mind of Stephenie Meyer …and there may be spoilers for Eclipse just so you know.

So (SPOLIER) alert too…

I also do own the OC's in this story.

Summery: Jacob's daughter, Nafina Black, is a female werewolf; she knows vampires and werewolves are enemies. But three things change everything, 1. Jacob's love Bella and her vampire family, the Cullen's, return, 2. Nafina learns the exact story of what happened between Bella and Jacob, and 3. Nafina falls in love with the Cullen's newest member, Nicholas 'Nic' Cullen. Can Nafina find a middle ground for the vampires and werewolves again?

Chapter 1: Transformation

I keep having this dream. It plays over and over in my head. Never stopping, never ending. In this dream, I'm running through the forest at an extreme speed. I smell something, a horrible stench that burns my nose, my nose was very sensitive, but nothing smelled as bad as this but I keep running. My heart beats, rather races as much as I do. The air screams tension. I need to reach someone, something, but what?

The sun shined on my face, waking me from my dream. I keep my eyes closed, hoping the sun will fade away again. I despise the morning….I was more of a night person.

I could have fallen asleep again if Jacob hadn't come to wake me up.

"Nafina, get up….The barn fire's today." My Dad said. My Father was Jacob Black. Son of Billy Black, and second in command of the local werewolf pack. You herd me; he's a werewolf, so am I.

I covered my head with a pillow. I was not getting up today. "Grrr…Not today!" I yelled in horror.

Normally, a regular parent would yell through the door. Insisting their child got up…Jacob was different.

The door flew open; a very shaggy huge red-brown wolf ran through the door and jumped on me. I yelled before I used my strength to push to wolf off of me. I crossed my arms as the wolf barked a chuckle.

"That's not funny, Dad!" I yelled in anger. I covered my head with the pillow again, giving Jacob a chance to make himself decent. Good thing he was had a pair of pants tied around his leg.

"Yes it was…You should have gotten up." Jacob joked finally in his human form. I removed the pillow. Jacob was in his black shorts, and that was about it. His shaggy black hair just above his shoulders, his face with a full grin. He really did look like a puppy dog.

No one really believe Jacob was my Father…He only looked twenty-five. That was one of the many perks of being a werewolf. My mother had only looked twenty-three when she died. It was something not even being a werewolf could save her from.

I was sixteen years old, but looked like I could be twenty. I had more boys fawning over me then an actress. Yet, I only hung out with my pack….any attempt to court me was useless.

"Dad, you're a big kid you know that." I sighed and got up. I really did like the barn fires. The legends were my favorite, Sam Uley told the stories now, he was good, but no where near the story teller Grandpa Billy was.

Jacob laughed I herd another chuckle bark. I looked to the door to see Ambell, our wolf laughing.

"Very funny, Ambell." I snapped. Ambell was not a werewolf, he was just a wolf. We had taken him in after we had found his Mother dead, and him, a puppy, alone in the world. Of course, now he was a big full grown wolf, he was never a pet; he was a member of our family.

Ambell seemed to be smiling. He was much smarter than people believed. In fact, I could talk to him…but only when I was in wolf form.

"Come on, Honey, Sam's gonna have our asses if we're late…!" Jacob said. He left the room leaving me to get ready. I sighed and got up unaware of what would happen.

It didn't take me long to get dressed, I wore a pair of black pants and a bikini top….it was decent yet easy to drag around when I changed into a werewolf. I walked out into the front yard; I was surprised that Jacob wasn't on his bike already. It looked like he was messing with the brakes, making them safer, I smiled.

"You gonna let me ride this bad boy, today?" I said walking over. Jacob slowly looked up to me, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You can't be serious."

"Come on, Dad." I said running my hands on the handles. Jacob never let me drive the motorcycles. It was rather hypocritical considering he drove them all the time when he was my age. And he had been teaching me for months how to drive them, telling me he'd let me drive it on the rode when I was ready. I was beyond ready.

"I'd like to make it there in one piece, Nafina." He responded returning to the brakes. I bit my lip, looking for any excuse to get on the bike.

"Dad…comes on, I'm not a little kid anymore…You need to let the bird free sometime…please let the bird drive…." Jacob stood up completely, taking the keys out of his pocket. He looked to the keys, and then to me, to the bike, and then to me, the bike again, and back to the keys, back to me, and then the bike. He repeated this process and then held out the keys.

"Alright Nafina, you can drive." He said. I couldn't believe it; Jacob was letting me drive the motorcycle. I reached out for them when he pulled them away from my reach. "When pigs fly…." He added. I growled in anger, but walked away. Jacob Black had won this time….but Nafina Black had the next round.

"Ambell! Let's go!" I shouted. Ambell trotted outside and jumped on the back of the bike, leaving just enough room for me and Jacob. We wasted no time in going to the barn fire.

"Hey, Nafina!" Celia Uley yelled, waving as Jacob and I walked on the beach. She was pretty; she had long blonde hair and was wearing an outfit similar to mine. She looked like any small blonde star. Next to her was her brother, A.J. Uley, who was currently playing the guitar and smiling at me. He has shoulder length blond hair and was wearing only a pair of shorts…just like Jacob. The only disturbing thing about it was it was hard to remember to look away when they changed back…I must have seen them all naked at least once.

Celia and A.J. were twins; they were both sixteen like me. But they had changed before I had, but it was easier knowing it would happen to us….I can't imagine what it must have been like for Sam or Jacob who had no idea what was happening to them.

The gang was all there; Quil Ateara brought his girlfriend, Claire. Who he had known since she was two…but had waited for her to age so they could be together.

Okay, this sounds crazy, but when Quil was sixteen, he met the two year old Claire…and he was imprinted on her, which means that Quil had a weird bond with Claire that would mean he would be there for her, romantic or not. Which later turned romantic because like I said….werewolves don't really age. Quil didn't really look sixteen anymore…but he looked just the right age to be with Claire, who was now twenty-two. Weird, huh?

This imprint had also happened with Sam and Emily, who were sitting on a log together looking at their children. Sam smiled, Emily half smiled…The hardest thing about werewolves was accepting that sometimes you could lose control…Sam had lost control and Emily was too close…Now Emily had huge scars that deformed half her face. On one half, she was beautiful, one the other, she was forever changed. I bet what she missed most was being able to fully smile.

Seth Clearwater and his wife, Rebekka, another human he was imprinted on. Rebekka's hair was a light brunette color, her smile bright and shining as she leaned her head on Seth's shoulder. Contrary to Quil and Claire's relationship. Rebekka was older then Seth, she was nearing forty-one; well Seth was only thirty-four. Their young sons….Harry, Logan, and Nathan, all triplets, played with Ambell in the sand. Sam suspected that because they were triplets, they would have a special bond as werewolves….kind of like how Celia and A.J. did.

Embry Call sat on the log, beginning a conversation with Jacob. They had been close friends since they were teenagers. Sadly, Embry hadn't imprinted anyone yet, nor did he have any kids. But he had always been my second Father, he was my godfather, and he was just as sad as Jacob and I, when my brother, Will had moved away…but that's a whole other story.

Paul added more wood to the fire. Embry at least wasn't alone, Paul hadn't been imprinted either. However, he helped Jared raise his sons, Morgan and Kyle, after Kim had died. Morgan and Kyle were just as much as Paul's sons as they were Jared's. Speaking of which, Morgan in a sudden move, jumped on my back.

"Alright! Black is here!" He yelled, laughing. I dumped him off my back.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat a lady?" I yelled at him. Morgan laughed, smiling up through his messing brown hair.

"When you become a lady, I'll treat you like one." Morgan said in reply. Kyle smiled gently at me. I felt bad for Kyle sometimes. He was only fourteen and he wasn't a werewolf yet. It must have been difficult since all the other teenagers had become werewolves and the only ones who hadn't were little kids. But Kyle didn't realize was as well as a gift, this was a curse.

"Guys, leave Nafina alone." Celia ordered. Celia may not have been as strong as her brother A.J. or her brother, Ty, who had left to form a separate werewolf tribe with Leah Clearwater I heard, but Celia was still a leader, so Morgan stopped with his jokes.

As the morning turned to day, and the day turned to evening. We had a lot of fun. I held my own in a hotdog eating contest, but sadly, I was no match for Morgan. We played a game rugby since we were at the beach. And even wrestled with each other for a while. Celia had creamed everyone except her brother, we had to call that a tie.

"Alright, guys, come on, gather around." Sam called out. I sat in front of Jacob; he wrapped his arms around me as we got ready for Sam to tell the legends of the Quileute werewolf tribe. Ambell sat in front of me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted.

Kyle smiled when Sam talked about the origins of how we came to be. A.J. was psyched after his Dad told the story of the vampire they slayed. Celia's sad smile grew when she heard the story of the wife's sacrifice. Finally, they got to the story I knew by heart.

"This story is the story of the Werewolf and Vampire alliance…" Sam announced loudly. "Many of us were there for it…" The adults nodded in agreement. Jacob looked nervous, he always did, and I knew why.

"One time, our treaty had been strong, and a vampire family…a civilized group that drank only from animals…lived in Forks…they were not allowed to come to La Push or drink from humans…." Sam began. "We never thought that one of the vampires would love a human…The human and the vampire were inseparable…oddly enough, one of our own, had also fallen in love with this human…This human was sought after by a female Vampire, seeking revenge for her mate. This female vampire had become so revenge hungry, she had formed an army of vampires…they had slain many humans and sought out this certain human….The werewolf and vampires forgot their differences and decided to fight side by side…it was a long fight, but eventually, our alliance held strong, and we saved the human as well as many others…We agreed to live peacefully together…for a short time…The alliance, as well as the treaty was broken when this vampire turned the human into a vampire…"

I felt Jacob grip my shoulder…I looked up at him to see his eyes…they were distant, filled with pain, as if he was remembering something painful. I put my hand on his, it didn't draw him out of the memory, but it calmed him.

"The vampires left willingly….knowing that they had broken the treaty…They had broken a promise that would be forever broken….they had also harmed one of our own in this betrayal…so they left…..knowing that things would never be right again, for they had caused a betrayal so great…." I mouthed the last of the words of the legend, knowing it by heart.

"Things would never be right again…" I said quietly. I could see a picture in my mind. I saw a beautiful girl…a little older then I was. Her brown hair swaying in the wind, her eyes, drenched with tears….I saw a boy…his body said he was a man, his eyes, they stated that he was clearly a boy. His own hair hanging around his face…his eyes in despair, he only wore a tattered pair of shorts as he looked at the girl, as if he was pleaded with his eyes.

The girl reached out for him, but in a sudden move turned around and ran into the darkness…leaving the boy alone, betrayed, and heart-broken. Tears fell down his own face as this girl went into the darkness. He had loved her…He was not surprised, he knew her choice…but hope had lead him to believe that maybe she'd choose him…it was wishful thinking.

I could even give the boy and girl names….The boy was Jacob…the girl was named Bella.

The aura changed at the barn fire. Suddenly Jacob's hand was still on my shoulder. The fire seemed to grow as the aura changed. Something was happening. Ambell turned to the forest, growling. Quil looked to the forest near by, holding on to Claire tightly. Paul and Jared stood up, growling towards the forest, Sam held his hand up. The newer wolves were confused, yet, I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. Something that told me what ever presence had come, it was unwelcome.

I smelled a new smell….it was nasty…it burned my nostrils so much…it was tolerable, but still made me horrified, I knew everyone else could smell it too…I couldn't help but let out a growl in disgust.

Sam stood up and walked towards the forest, he stood away from the fire, and he seemed right at his rightful place…in front of the tribe. Jacob stood as well, walking to stand next to Sam.

"No, Jacob…" Sam said. Jacob looked angry…angrier then I had ever seen him in my lifetime. I was afraid that at any moment, he would turn into a wolf.

"They've hurt me, Sam…" He responded. "If it is really them…." Sam shook his head.

"Which is why you can't do this…you're too biased." Sam murmured back.

"I'm your right hand man…" Jacob said back, Sam turned to face him directly, standing over Jacob with more pride and strength.

"I'm ordering you to stand down Jacob…" Sam commanded in a strong deep voice. Jacob stood for a moment, trying to think of a way to stay….but there was no way…Sam had ordered him, he had to obey.

Jacob stomped back to the fire, kicking one of the logs we sat on…there was a perfect hole now in that log, Jacob pulled his foot out and sat in front of me again. I was afraid…Jacob looked so angry, so out of control…I was thankful Sam had ordered him to sit back down.

"A.J., Celia…." Sam said, motioning his head to his side. A.J. and Celia got up and walked, stopping right behind their Father as we waited for this aura to show itself.

Something came through the forest, a man…or so it appeared to be. He looked about twenty-three years old, with blonde hair and gold eyes. This man looked wise for the time he appeared to be. He was strangely attractive for something that could cause this much trouble. Soon after, a woman followed him, her long light brown hair drifted behind her, she too had gold eyes. She looked so warm and kind….A small girl with pixie cut hair and a muscular blond boy came out next. They appeared to be a couple, the girl walked with grace, practically dancing as she walked. A beautiful girl walked out to the forest, and when I say beautiful, I mean beautiful….her blonde hair flowed just above her shoulders, her body sculpted for beauty. Beside her was a big extremely muscular boy, if you could call him that… with brown hair, he looked like the biggest threat. They all had brown eyes

Another one came from the forest, he had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail, he had a piercing on each ear with golden eyes staring at everyone. He was muscular and broad, not nearly as strong as the brown haired boy, but still appeared pretty strong. He couldn't have been any older then seventeen, maybe younger. A small girl with black hair followed after him, she was small in size and her hair seemed to reach maybe around her butt. She looked very serious with her brown eyes. A boy came out after her with bronze hair, his features seemed stone and flawless, he was almost like a god.

Then, my world shook, a girl came out after him, she was the last one….Her hair was long with dark brown hair, her features seemed sharp but soft. I had seen her in my vision…it was her….it was Bella.

They were vampires! Not only that, but the ones who had been here before. The treaty breakers. Why were they back? They all stood together. Sam glared at them.

"What do you want?" He said to the first one who had come out the forest. It was obvious that he was the leader of the group.

"We mean no harm, Sam…" He responded, Sam crossed his arms.

"That's what you said the first time, Carlisle…." Sam said back. Okay, so the leader had a name now…it was Carlisle. "But Edward destroyed the treaty when he turned Bella into a vampire…your not welcome here anymore." The vampire next to Bella kept his expression still and strong…I knew he had to be Edward though…Bella was so close to him, it was obvious.

"We know…" Carlisle said back. "But if you remember correctly, it was Bella's choice to become a vampire…She wanted to come back…She wants to see Charlie." My Dad had stopped facing the group a long time ago. But in a sudden change, he spoke, it was quiet, but everyone heard it.

"Charlie's dead…." Jacob whispered. Charlie had been a friend of Jacob's even long after Bella left. I had been by his side when Charlie had died about six years ago. It was heartbreaking.

Bella's eyes widen in despair. The small vampire with a pixie cut glace sadly at her…as if she knew this was gonna happen. Edward wrapped an arm around Bella, but Bella stayed still.

"What?!" She said suddenly, Bella's voice was just as beautiful as she was. "That…that can't be true…Where is he? Where is Charlie? Jacob? Is that you?" Bella said suddenly. Jacob continued to look away. Bella walked forward, parting from Edward. The werewolves growled in response, but she continued. "Jacob…"

I didn't want her touching him…Bella had broken his heart so many years ago…as it was, he would have a lot of baggage tonight, touching him might destroy any progress he had made getting over her.

I stood up, standing right before Bella, stopping her from reaching Jacob. Ambell stood behind me, growling at Bella. "Leave him, alone…" Bella looked at me, she tried to get past me but I held her back.

"Jacob!" She pleaded. "Please…it's still me…."

In a sudden move, I pushed her back. Edward looked as if he was going to attack me, but thankfully, the vampire with the pixie cut stopped him. Bella looked up at me. Ambell bark at her, but I shushed him.

"Leave him….You've hurt him enough!" I yelled at her. The werewolves nodded in approval of me keeping Bella away from Jacob. She looked angry at me.

"And who are you to me away from him?" Bella asked. I stood over her, staring at her coldly.

"I'm his daughter…and I've seen the pain you've caused him, leave him!" I shouted again. She looked shocked; I swept my hair away from my face to show the seriousness.

"She's right…" Sam said again. "On top of breaking the treaty, you've caused Jacob pain…You have no right to be here."

Carlisle attempted to reason. "Then, we'll stay away from here….and Bella will keep away from Jacob….We'll live in Forks again, and we'll stay from La Push."

"And if you break the treaty again?" Sam inquired. "Then what?"

"Then we'll leave and never come back….ever, ever again." Carlisle said, Sam continued to stare at him. He was stuck and I knew it….We couldn't keep them from moving into Forks, and we didn't want to start a war.

"Stay away from La Push….that means all of you…" Sam said strictly. "And if we hear anything of you harming a human….we're chasing you out…Keep to the treaty this time." Sam said, walking away. That was the finale word. There were no winners, and no losers. It was the same as before.

Edward walked over, and helped Bella off the ground. Bella turned to Jacob, despair deep in her eyes.

"I still love you Jacob…I care about you…" Bella said quietly. I turned away, and wrapped my arms around my Dad. Ambell placed his head on Jacob's knee, offering any comfort he could. "I care about him…." I assume she said to me. The vampires walked one by one back into the forest. The scene still fresh in our minds….This was the new beginning to everything….everything began here.

Well, here's the first chapter, hope you like it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

- Broken -

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer….but I own my OC's.

_Last time_- The werewolves were celebrating during a barn fire when the Cullen's made a dramatic return. Nafina watched as the love of her Father's life, Bella, made her way back into his life.

Now, on with the chapter….

"Let's go home, Jacob…." I whispered to my Father. Jacob looked up to me. It was odd…normally; Jacob was always looking after me….now I was looking after him. "Too much has happened….you need to go rest…"

"I agree…" Sam said, walking over to him and I. "You should go home, Jacob." No one would say it….but I think everyone was going home. The blood-suckers had sucked the mood out of everyone.

Jacob nodded, hiding his face in his hair. I felt horrible…I had been so preoccupied with keeping Bella away from Jacob, that I forgot how much pain Jacob was in…He had never gotten over her.

I helped the group put out the fire…at some point, Kyle broke from the group, he ran to the forest, we all looked up in confusion.

"Kyle man…" Morgan shouted, when there was no response, Morgan ran out to his brother. "Woah! He puked everywhere!" I froze…I think maybe everyone else did too. That was one of the first signs of turning into a werewolf…the vomiting.

"Morgan! Is Kyle okay?" Sam said, Morgan picked Kyle up and ran him back to us. Kyle was curled in his brother's arms. Morgan laid Kyle on the ground. Kyle was breathing in and out quickly, I could smell the puke off his breath, he was sweating a lot, beads trickling down his face…he was moaning in pain. "The Cullen's must have triggered his change."

"Mom, what's wrong with Kyle?" Logan Clearwater asked. Rebekka held her three children close; I would have been scared too…she knew one day this would happen to Logan, Harry, and Nathan. Seth watched with sadness. He had only been fourteen when his transformation took place, now Kyle had to go through that same thing.

"Let's get him home…." Paul said with worry in his voice. Paul, Morgan, Kyle and Jared lived with Quil and Claire not far from the beach. They decided to move out when the house Emily and Sam owned seemed too crowded. That happened sometime after Kyle was born and after Jacob, Will, and I moved out.

"Anyway we can help?" I offered, Jacob was still shell shocked, but I could sense his worry for Kyle as much as anyone there.

Sam shook his head. "Get Jacob home…there's nothing you guys can do for him." Sam commanded Jared picked Kyle up, the group followed as they decided to get Kyle home and prepare him for the hardest days of his life.

Even when he was completely shocked, Jacob still wouldn't let me drive the motorcycle...it frustrated me, but I didn't want to argue with him, I just wanted to get him home and help him forget about her…

How could she have done this? How could they do this? Expect us to be all okay about them coming back…after what they did? What she did? Hell, even I was at Charlie funeral….Bella wasn't….

I got him into the living room, and quickly fumbled around, looking for it…

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked quietly.

"You need to see it." I said opening drawers. "You need to see the only other person you ever loved besides her…" I said 'her' with a hinge of disgust. I didn't know Bella…I've never spoken to her other then when she tried to touch Jacob. But the effect she had on Jacob, he hadn't been this depressed in years. It sucked that Bella still haunted him, that he would never get over her. It did things to him.

I found it and showed it to Jacob. Jacob casted his eyes upon it and smiled. It was a family photo. The only family photo we had. I was a baby then, Will was three, Jacob still looked twenty-five, My Mom was young and beautiful. Her name was Paula Garcia. It turned out that she was the half-sister of Sam Uley, and daughter of Joshua Uley…it didn't surprise anyone, Joshua was never much of a Father, as it was, it was possible that he was Embry's father too…anyway, she had come to La Push after she had changed into a werewolf to find out more about her heritage and to meet her half-brother…she had fallen in love with Jacob Black and had Will and I. I saw the woman who was my Mother….Her completion was sharp and fierce, her blonde hair drifting and blending with her beautiful Mexican/Native American skin. Her eyes were the same as mine…dark brown.

"Paula…" He whispered softly. "No one even liked her at first….she seemed to be a city girl, you know...good looking blonde, wearing the finest things, she even used words that…well, no one could understand…" I sighed, the shock seemed to ware from Jacob. When he was angry…My mom knew how to make things better, or so I heard anyway. Even now, she had a calming effect on him.

Jacob fell asleep on the couch, Ambell laid out on the floor; I sat in the chair, thinking today over and over again in my head. I heard the phone ring; I quickly got up and answered the phone, thinking it was word on Kyle.

"Sam?" I asked.

"No, it's me…." I felt a warm presence in my heart at the sound of the voice. "Hey, long time, no talk, huh sis?"

"Will! Oh my god, what are you doing? Don't you have class or something tomorrow?" I asked. Will had gone out of state to college…far out of state to be exact. He followed Tiffany there, a self-centered witch that my brother had the misfortune of being imprinted to…I know he couldn't help who he loved…but still…Tiffany had stolen him away.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to call you up since I haven't time lately…How's Dad doing?" I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the whole Bella fiasco or not…He was still part of the family, but things were shaky since he left, especially with what he planned to do.

We don't stay ageless forever...At least not without choice….Eventually we'll get the choice to either abandon the wolf in ourselves, or stay a werewolf…Will was planning to stop being a werewolf so he could be with Tiffany, but that choice hadn't come up yet.

I didn't want to tell him…If he wants to know, he should be here. "He's doing great….he's sleeping on the couch…the big lug…How is things with you and Tiff?"

"They're good…We're hoping that we can visit during the summer…I'd really like to." Will said, well, at least he wanted to maintain some connection to the family. The truth was….I did really want to see Will…this is my brother, the guy who always stood by me. He was the one who always beat up the bullies that picked on me…he helped me through my transformation….he was there…But, like I said, things were hard. And some things changed, and….I just couldn't let go of that.

"Well, I don't want you all tired for class….um, so…why don't you call us back when Jacob might actually be awake?" I asked.

"Alright, sounds good….love you, sis." Will said.

"Love you, bro." I said before hanging up the phone. When did things get so complicated? One moment, it was summer, and everything was at peace…the next….it was winter, and everything fell apart…now its summer again…and everything is just everywhere. I sat back down on the couch…thinking everything over until I fell asleep.

(A few nights later)

We got the call at 8:00 pm, no sooner no later. I picked up the phone, thinking it was Will calling back.

"Hello?" I asked. I could hear the frantic breathing on the other line.

"It's Morgan…" Morgan stated in a state of panic. I was shocked; Morgan always kept his cool, always.

"Is it Will?" Jacob asked from the other room.

"Shh! Jacob, its Morgan!" I yelled back before turning back to Morgan. "What's wrong?"

"We lost Kyle…."

I didn't remember the final process of the transformation well…Except that I woke up locked in my room with half my things destroyed with my clothes ripped. As it turned out when you actually turn into a wolf you become a bat out of hell. You lose control of everything. Well….apparently, Kyle had entered the final stage, however…during a mix of confusion he had managed to jump out the window and become a loose canon. And that is how they lost Kyle.

Jacob and the other adult werewolves rode their bikes around looking for a sign of the teenaged werewolf. I took the pick-up truck Grandpa Billy had left Jacob and picked up Morgan, A.J., and Celia. Celia rode up front with me well Morgan and A.J. rode in the back with Ambell as we called for Kyle.

"Kyle….Here boy!" Morgan called into the darkness. A.J. pushed him.

"He's your brother, not a dog!...No offense to you, Ambell." A.J. said Ambell looked up at A.J. caught up in the excitement.

"He's a wolf you moron! Kyle!" I called out. Morgan ran his fingers through his hair.

"One of us should change into a wolf, so we can talk to him." Morgan said suddenly.

"Then how are we gonna cage him?" Celia said. She didn't want to cage him, no one did…but Kyle wouldn't listen to reason…which was why it seemed pointless to even try and talk to him.

There was another reason none of us wanted to transform into a wolf. When we transform, we hear the thoughts of our pack mates, we talk to them…sometimes our deepest secrets are revealed, but we deal with it. Right now, Kyle was transforming…and it hurt like hell. We knew… we've all been there. It was an experience that none of us wanted to happen again, which we would feel it if one of us were to transform…But, Morgan had a point, right now we were on a wild goose chase. If we didn't know where to look, how were we going to find him?

"Look, we can still get an idea of where he is…Even if he won't talk to us; at least we have something…" Morgan said, I pulled over to the side of the rode, we had no choice.

"Alright, I guess we have no choice…" I decided. "Who's gonna do it?" We all looked to each other…no one wanted to…We didn't want to endure the pain of the transformation. I sighed. "I'll do it…"

"No Nafina…I'll do it." Morgan said bravely. "He's my brother…I have to…" If there was ever a time when I would respect Morgan, it was now. Morgan hopped out of the back of my truck going into the forest. I assumed he didn't want to be naked in front of Celia and I…moments later we heard whimpers and cries in pain, eventually we heard Morgan call out in his human form.

"Ah!" We all got out of the truck and went to him. Morgan was kneeled in the ground naked. Morgan caught his breath. "He's already in a cage! He was caught in an animal trap by someone's home…they might kill him if they find him!"

Now I was starting to panic. At first, we wanted to find Kyle before he did something he regretted. Now, we had to find him before he died.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. Morgan nodded.

"I know the surroundings well enough….We can find him...We have to go…" Morgan said standing up. Celia looked away; blushing…I covered my eyes…now I've seen him naked more than once.

"Morgan…I know it's an emergency…but please…put your pants on." I said. Morgan looked down.

"Oh…sorry…" He said, putting his pants back on. We got back in the truck; Celia rode in the back this time well Morgan rode with me up front. Morgan kept telling me directions…Finally we found the house he saw…I smelled the rotten stench.

"Hell!" I said loudly. "This is where the blood-suckers live!"

"I know….I smelled it too…" A.J. said. "Are you sure this is where Kyle is?"

Morgan nodded. "That's the house I saw…" I looked around; I didn't see any animal traps, so he must have been in the back yard.

"Well, we came for him…and we're not leaving without him." I said, opening the truck door. We piled out of the truck, looking at the house strangely. It looked so…wonderful…it had been abandon previous years, but now it stood tall and welcoming. We walked in the shadows, trying to be quiet. We reached the back yard…we saw him.

"Kyle…" Morgan whispered. There was a cage, large enough to contain a wolf, but not a werewolf like Kyle was. We could hear Kyle's whimpers and cries for help. We had to get him out of there.

"We should just take the cage…" I whispered. They all nodded in agreement. It would be easier. He was already caged, he couldn't do anything…it was easy.

We walked over to the cage. Kyle had become a darker brown werewolf, his eyes were dark…he was afraid, I couldn't blame him. Not only had he been changed…he had been caged…on blood-suckers land at that. He had every right to be afraid.

We picked up the cage…it would have been too heavy for a human…but for four werewolves…it was simple. We walked along through the grass; we were almost to the truck when something happened.

"Need help with that?" A tuneful voice asked. I looked to the side. The female vampire with the pixie cut smiled at us. We had been caught.

"Run!" A.J. yelled. Before I could react, they attempted to take off; the cage was pulled out of my hand and scratched down my leg deeply. I could actually feel the corner of the cage in my leg. I dropped the cage on my foot as blood shot out of my cut…I felt a sharp pain in my foot, it caused me to howl in pain as I tried to pull my foot out….But Kyle was too heavy. The vampire was the first to notice this and pushed the cage off my foot. The pain was so much I fell to the ground.

"Nafina!" was the last thing I heard from Celia…My body's attempt of fighting pain. I passed out…

I awoke sometime later, on a couch in what appeared to be the office. The walls had shelves for the many books; the interior was comfortable and provided a good work environment. The pain in my leg was still there, but the cut had to be healing by now….I tried to sit up, but a hand guided me down again, I couldn't see who it was…it was too blurry.

I heard a voice but it was too disoriented for me to understand what it was saying. It was then that I noticed there was more then one figure.

"…okay….Jacob…mad…" One voice said. It was what I could pick up from the conversation. The words in between didn't form but those words did….Okay, Jacob, Mad…Jacob! My Dad….I think I could put it together…okay…the voice was wondering if I was okay….The voice knew Jacob…and they were afraid he was gonna be mad.

"She …deep cut….was bleeding…" Another voice said. The sentences were becoming clearer and clearer, even my vision was improving, but they were still blurs. Then finally, I heard a complete sentence, it was quiet, but I heard it. "I wasn't about to let her bleed to death over a ridiculous vendetta."

"Those aren't cheap cages….those really do the job…" One voice said with a huge chuckle.

"Do you think they told, Jacob?" A tenor voice said, my vision becoming clearer and clearer…there were seven not so blurry figures, and three very blurry figures. One of the very blurry figures spoke.

"Of course they did….I'm surprised they even left her…They don't trust us." A not so blurry figure spoke.

"He's on his way here right now….I see him." A high pitched voice confirmed.

"Is she okay, Carlisle?" A deeper, rugged voice asked…Wait…Carlisle…The blood sucker.

"Get away…" I said quietly and frantically, trying to move away. My sight finally cleared up to confirm my suspicions. All ten vampires were there staring at me. The vampire called Carlisle being the closest.

"Don't move…you're healing quickly, but you don't want to take your stitches out." Carlisle said. The tenor voice laughed, it was the small girl with black hair.

"Why are we even helping her…it's not like she's grateful for it." The girl said. The boy with the ponytail shook his head.

"Don't be like that, Mary." He said, he must have been the deep, rugged voice. I didn't notice how beautiful he was until I was up close…he could have been a Greek god.

"Please…leave me alone…" I murmured. I was in no condition to make them listen. But still, I tried pleading.

"See, Nic...She still thinks we're freaks." The vampire girl, Mary, said. Nic…never heard of a Greek god named Nic. I had to remind myself…he wasn't a god…he was a monster.

"You cut yourself on the animal cage." Carlisle explained he shined a light in my eyes. "Your friends had to take the boy who became a werewolf home…Kyle; I believe the name was…Your Father is coming to pick you up."

"Jacob?" I asked.

Growing up, I was afraid of lighting storms…they scared me half to death. During a storm, Jacob would hold me in his arms, promising me everything would be okay. He was always warm, always comforting. I felt like I was when I was younger…I wanted my Daddy.

"How far away is he, Alice?" I knew that voice. It was Bella.

"Leave him alone…" I said again. Bella came into view, she looked at me sadly.

"I want to talk to him….and this might be the only chance I'll get." Bella said, not to me…to the vampire with the pixie cut. I guess she was Alice.

"He's almost here…but he won't be open for conversation, Bella." Alice explained. "He wants to get Nafina and get out."

"That's a pretty name…Nafina…Italian?" Nic asked. Against the wall, I saw Edward. I felt a singe of hatred for him at that moment. He was the one who stole Bella from my Dad in the first place.

"It's Spanish, her Mother named her." Edward explained. Jacob had told me before that the 'Stupid Blood-sucker' could read minds, so I wasn't surprise. Their talk of my name had brought up how I was named in my mind. My Mom wanted to name me after her Mother and Grandmother. My grandma was named Nina and my grandmother was named Sarafina. So she combined the names and got Nafina.

"Who's her Mother?" Bella asked. I was angry she wanted to know. She walked away from Dad; he was allowed to move on. Then again, they were friends, so maybe she was rightfully curious to whom her friend married.

"Paula Garcia….she was Sam's estranged half-sister…" Edward explained, yet again reading my mind.

"Was?" The voice who had chuckled earlier said. It was the extremely muscular vampire with brown hair. His voice was just as strong as he was.

"She died of an undetected pulmonary embolism…" Edward said. I had wanted to hide that, but I couldn't help but remember, mostly because Jacob had always blamed himself for not seeing the symptoms sooner…by the time they figured out something was wrong…it was too late. I can't imagine what it was like for him…I was just a baby; I didn't understand loss at the time.

"He's here." Alice chimed. An older looking female vampire with light brown hair got up and walked out the door. Edward sighed, Bella shook a little. Alice came closer to the blonde model-looking vampire. It was like they were awaiting disaster.

"Nafina!" Jacob yelled I heard him from down the hall. I lifted my head slightly.

"Jacob…" I said quietly. Jacob came into my room, the female vampire gently smiling as Jacob rushed to my side.

"Nafina…Fina…" He said, using my pet name from a younger age. He hadn't called me Fina in years. "Are you okay?"

I smiled gently. "I'm fine, Dad…You don't need to worry about me…What…about Kyle?" I asked. Jacob moved some hair away from my face.

"He's fine…he made it through the transformation…he's worried about you." Jacob said. He kissed my forehead. "We all were."

"Yeah….Carlisle bandaged your mongrel of a daughter after we caught her trespassing." Mary said. Jacob growled, standing up.

"You were holding a pack member captive…what were they suppose to do? Leave him?" Jacob asked, he laughed a humor less laugh. "You bloodsuckers might have drained him if they had…"

I felt the tension in the room. Hell, you could cut it with a knife. Carlisle sighed.

"You know werewolf blood appalls us…" Carlisle said. "Kyle got caught in our animal cages…Animals rummage near by and…well, sometimes it's easier then hunting…No harm was done…Nafina's stitches are ready to come out and then you can take her home."

"I'm taking her home now! She's not spending another minute with any of you bloodsuckers." Jacob said.

"We've done nothing but help her, Jacob, don't you think you're being a bit much." Edward asked, Jacob glared at Edward. Jacob hated him…I could sense it…Not that he didn't mention it every time Edward's name came up.

"Jacob, please let Carlisle take the stitches out at least…." The older female said; her voice warm and motherly. The blonde-model vampire grimaced, and suddenly, Jacob's expression lifted, he seemed calmer.

Jacob still looked unhappy, but he sighed. "Fine…"

Jacob stayed with me as Carlisle took the stitches out of my leg. In a matter of hours it would be like nothing had ever happened. Bella and Jacob would sneak glances at each other. The vampire named Mary had left the room with the jaw-dropping gorgeous vampire and the muscular vampire. Alice, the blonde-model vampire, Nic, the older female vampire, and Edward were also in the room. I watched all of them; despite how much I despised them…they interested me.

"How can you stand them all?" I asked the Female vampire, it was obvious she was……if you will….the female alfa of the group. "Especially that dark haired girl….what's her name? Mary."

The female laughed. "They're my children…I care very deeply for them….My name is Esme."

"Okay…thanks for that…" I said sarcastically. "And…what's his name?" I said shaking my head towards the blonde-model vampire.

"Jasper." Nic responded. He smiled. "What? You're not curious about me?"

"I already figured out your name….you're Nic…" I said; flinching a bit as Carlisle did his work.

"Ah, you're smarter then you look, mutt." Nic responded, smiling even bigger. For a moment, I allowed myself to smile back.

"Shut up, bloodsucker." I whispered. Carlisle pulled out the last stitch.

"Okay, you're good to go…Be careful Jacob…she's still a little out of it from the pain-killers we gave her." Carlisle said, giving me a warm smile. "And you should be fine….provided you take a few days to rest."

"Yeah, yeah……" I said, but I looked at Carlisle who had done so much to help me. "Thanks…"

"Thank you…" Jacob said to Carlisle. Jacob reached down and picked me up. He carried me out of the room; I looked up at him, displeasure evident in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, Jacob sighed.

"No….I'm mad at the past." He explained. He carried me down the stairs; I think he just wanted to get me home.

"Jacob!" A voice echoed. He turned; I was disgusted to see Bella walking towards us. She stood in his presence, looking at him so sincere…as if they were friends. "About Charlie…what happened?" Jacob averted her eyes, but she pressed on. "Please Jacob; he was my Dad, I have the right to know…what happened?"

Jacob stared down at me a little longer before he answered. "Charlie died in a car accident on his way to Seattle…He was gonna hire a private detective to find you...He spent years looking for you, Bella…"

Bella gasped a new sadness in her eyes. That had ended any chances of the conversation moving forward. Jacob turned away, carrying me away. Just as he was about to reach the door, Bella called again.

"I still care about you Jacob…." She said, her voice strained. "And when you remember that you cared about me…I'll be waiting." Jacob's eyes were filled with sadness as he opened the door and carried me to the truck. I swear I heard him whisper.

"I remember….I still care…."

Here's chapter two….and still more to come, keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

- Broken -

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer….but I own my OC's.

_Last time_- Kyle turned into a werewolf, and then escaped from his room triggering a search party. During which, Nafina got injured and Carlisle tended her wounds, causing a tension filled scene with the Cullen's and Jacob.

Now here's chapter three…..

I had fallen asleep the minute I got home…The dream came again…I was running in the forest…running, just running. I smelled a foul stench, and I followed it….where had I smelled this stench before? I don't know…I just ran towards it…

Two days later, after I injured myself, Jacob was still insisting that I stay inside and rest. Sometimes Jacob and I would go out to the garage and I would keep him company well he worked on his newest car project. It made me a bit frustrated….I shared Jacob's love for cars, but I couldn't work on them….he wouldn't let me.

Other then that, it was boring as hell. Jacob and I would sometimes watch t.v. or a movie or play cards but we both wanted to run and be outside. I couldn't take anymore….two days was enough to drive me insane, thankfully, my salvation came in an odd way.

"Hey Fina…Kyle is here to see you…" Jacob said opening the door of my room. I was actually wearing short pajama pants with a red top since I wouldn't be making a transformation anytime soon. But I was shocked because Kyle had never come to visit me alone.

"Just Kyle?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"Yup, will you be able to handle a visitor?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes…I needed a visitor.

"For god sakes, Jacob… I'm fine." I responded. Jacob chuckled but nodded, walking over and helping me stand up, and maybe I flinched in pain? Wounds for us heal alot faster then wounds for humans do. But I got a pretty deep and painful cut…so, it still hurt a little, but I could stand it.

Kyle was waiting in the living room, I was shocked. Kyle's brown hair had grown out tremendously, I mean, it was always long, but it never reached his chin before…that was a natural part of the transformation. Before Celia's transformation, her hair only reach her ears, now it reached the small of her back….of course, when it actually happened, it reached her shoulders.

Not only that….Kyle didn't look fourteen anymore…physically he wasn't. He now looked about twenty-two….he didn't look like a teenager anymore…he just didn't look like Kyle.

"Kyle…what the hell…" I said in shock. Kyle looked up…his eyes were deeper and more serious, he smiled.

"Nafina…I'm glad you're okay…" He said. He stood up, walking to me. I stopped balancing on Jacob and balanced on Kyle. Great….he was taller than me. The only person I was taller then in our small group was Celia and Kyle, mostly because Kyle hadn't reached his transformation. Now…Kyle may have actually been the tallest one now. He out grew me by a good foot and a half now.

"Jacob…would you mind if I took her somewhere?" Kyle asked. I felt happiness glow inside me….a way out of the house!

"Please Jacob!" I said all too quickly. Jacob scratched his chin; he thought about it and then sighed.

"Alright….but take my crutches for her to walk with and not too long." Jacob decided. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Kyle. My salvation had come and freed me.

We didn't drive far, just to the beach actually. I pulled my crutches out of the back of the car.

"Wait….you don't want to take those in the sand…" Kyle said, he walked over and picked me up in his arms. I squealed, amazed at how strong he was. He was strong, even for a werewolf. Where had my teenaged stickly boy gone?

"Now you're just showing off!" I yelled, he laughed as he carried me. Where had this all come from? Sure, Kyle and I had always been friends; I had known him since the day he was born. But this was all new…the transformation hadn't just changed him on the outside, but the inside too. He was more confident…

"Here we are…" He said, setting me on my feet. He had brought me to the end of the beach, just where the forest began. There was a log that was big enough for us to sit on, I immediately sat down, Kyle shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts, I noticed for the first time he was shirtless. Geez, he had a six-pack too? I was shocked….I mean the same exact thing had happened to A.J., Will, Ty, and Morgan…but they were always strong for boys in the first place. This was my little Kyle…the weakest guy and he had always accepted it. Now…well, just look at him…he wasn't little anymore.

"I just can't get past it….You grew up over night…" I said with a smile. Kyle looked to the ground, trying to hide the smug smile forming on his face.

"Yeah….Morgan was mad….He didn't look this good after the transformation." Kyle said, kicking the sand at his feet.

"Yeah…he should be mad…His little brother turned into a muscle man." I commented, Kyle sat next to me.

"Look who's talking….you went from looking twelve to looking nineteen…Will would get mad at us because we would always stare at you…" Kyle admitted. I almost blushed, but kept my composure. "Morgan said that you were like the ugly duckling that turned into the swan."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna kill Morgan."

"Morgan's stupid….I always thought you were cute…" Kyle said, looking away from me. I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, thanks…" I whispered; he wrapped an arm around me.

"I felt horrible, Fina…" Great, now he was calling me Fina too? "You got hurt because you were trying to save me."

"Well, it wasn't your fault…A.J., Celia, and Morgan moved the cage before I was ready besides…"

"Which you wouldn't have had to move if I wasn't in it…" Kyle cut me off. "Who knows what those bloodsuckers would have done to you…"

"I'm fine Kyle….they didn't do anything." I said sternly. For some reason, it bothered me that he called them bloodsuckers so harshly, maybe because they helped me when I was injured.

"They could have, that's the point, you're my friend Fina…I never would have forgiven myself." Kyle said, I took his hand in mine. This was the closest Kyle and I had ever been. And I don't think it would be the closest we would ever be. At the moment, it felt as if Kyle and I were one setting…one mind…best friends. Maybe this was the start of something new.

Days went by before I was finally in top notch condition. I decided that after everything, I needed to go out and run…I offered for anyone to go with me on a hiking trip. All the teenagers were in; Sam thought this would be a good bonding experience.

"You're all packed…" Jacob said closing the back of the pick-up truck. Morgan, A.J. and Kyle were leaning against a second truck since ours couldn't fit everyone. Celia, Ambell, and I would be riding in one truck, well A.J., Morgan, and Kyle would be riding in the other. Finally we were ready to go.

The adults were all there to say bye…or rather, to have a barn fire party when we left in our back yard. Emily kept hugging A.J. and Celia, Paul and Jared continuously checked the supplies for Morgan and Kyle. Jacob was probably tired of spending all his time with me, but he gave me a heart-filled hug.

"Take care of yourself, Nafina." He said. I smiled in return; finally we were on the road and on our way. We weren't going to the forest in La Push by the way, we were heading to a forest outside of Forks, we would camp out there for the night and come back tomorrow afternoon. I didn't think the forest in La Push was big enough to stop my need to be in the open woods.

"I can't believe how much Kyle changed…" Celia said as I drove the truck, Ambell sat in the back, enjoying the wind. "I mean…really changed…"

"I know…it's weird huh? But, at least he doesn't have to feel like an outsider anymore." I said. Celia giggled to herself.

"Since when did he call you Fina?" Celia couldn't help but ask. I laughed.

"Celia…everyone is calling me Fina now." I said, we both laughed together. Growing up, I had to make the most with what I had with female influences since my Mom died. It was kind of hard…Naturally, Claire, Emily, Rebekka, and at one time Leah Clearwater became my female role models….but the thing about werewolves was to truly be one, you had to be one of the guys…So, it was comforting to have another female werewolf always there for you…that way, I didn't feel so alone.

I pulled into the gravel out of the path we had been following. I practically jumped out of the truck, ready to get moving.

"Ambell, come on." Ambell hopped out of the back of the truck. I released my hair from the ponytail I kept it in; intending for us to be free as we wanted to be. We'd run in the forest for awhile and then come back here and set up stuff for the night.

"Ladies…See you in the forest…" Morgan said kindly as the guys walked into the forest so we wouldn't see them naked. Celia and I began to undress.

"You know, their probably looking at us…" I said smugly. Celia laughed, hitting me with her top.

"They are not! That's gross…A.J.'s my brother!" Celia yelled.

"And he's my cousin…but I'm not talking about him, A.J. wouldn't do that…I'm talking about the brothers..." I said sarcastically. "Lucky you, you have Morgan and Kyle drooling over you."

Surprisingly, Celia shook her head. "Nope…Kyle's all over you, babe…I mean, don't you know?"

I shrugged. "Know what?" Celia turned around and stared at me.

"Kyle has a monster crush on you!" Celia told me, now I was the one staring.

"Nah uh!" I said out loud.

"Um yeah…."

"I mean, he was kind of touchy the other day, but that was him showing off." I said unzipping my jeans.

"That wasn't him showing off, that was him with confidence…" Celia explained removing her own pants. "Kyle's always had a crush on you…only now he's confident enough to move forward with it."

I shook my head. "You're out of your wits Celia…"

"Whatever…" She said. Finally we were naked…we were ready to transform. I took off in a run with Ambell following before I leaped and turned into a giant blackish-brown wolf. I ran in the forest with Celia, a sandy yellow wolf, following behind as well as Ambell.

Ambell was happy, very happy. I could feel that in his mind. It was so much easier to communicate with him this way then when I was human. Kyle was happy too as he ran beside me. I didn't think about what Celia had said, mostly because if I did, Kyle would hear what we said. I didn't think about anything like that…just about how fast we were going.

Eventually we crashed into a small lake; we all changed back into our human forms, laughing as we splashed each other. We floated in the water for awhile.

"Just what we needed to get our heads off those bloodsuckers…" Morgan said, relaxing into the pool of water.

"That black haired vampire with the spiked hair was a pretty little thing though." A.J. admitted. He was talking about the vampire with the pixie cut….

"You mean Alice…" I said. They all stared at me.

"That's right! You've been in their home, you know what their like…what are they like?" Celia asked with excitement. I shrugged.

"I don't know that much about them…I know Edward and Bella of course…" I said Bella's name with disgust, it was getting harder to say it without the tinge of hate. "Alice was the vampire with the pixie cut….There's Carlisle, the one that talked to Sam….The head female seems to be that older looking female, her name is Esme…I think she's Carlisle's mate….The blonde male vampire is named Jasper…he didn't talk at all….Then…there was Nic…." Nic….He had interested me the most; he had talked to me so sweetly. His voice was addicting too. The teenage Greek-god-like vampire was intriguing. I frowned as I remembered the last member I knew. "Then, there was this annoying vampire…Mary I think her name was."

"So…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Nic, and Mary?" Kyle asked. "Nic doesn't seem like a very vampire name at all."

"Well, they were humans at one time remember…" I said as I soaked farther into the water.

Mary didn't seem to like me at all, and the blonde gorgeous vampire was all too quick to leave when I was there. Bella seemed interested in me, but more invested in Jacob. Edward simply was concerned because I was Jacob's daughter and Bella cared about Jacob….and because they wanted to get into my mind and pry. Jasper didn't seem interested in me at all…the muscular vampire might have been, but he wasn't too interested. Esme and Carlisle just wanted me well because it was Carlisle's job, and because of their morals…Alice didn't want to see anyone hurt. The only one who seemed truly invested in the story for me was Nic. Why did his name keep coming up? Every time I thought about the bloodsuckers…I thought about him. I thought about his smile, his laugh, the way he looked….everything.

We turned into our wolf forms again and headed back to the truck to spend the night. After we got dressed we built the tents up and built a fire. It was getting darker out as we sat around the fire. Ambell sat closely trying to warm his fur; we sat in folding-chairs.

"This is the life….good friends in the outdoors, just us and nature…" Morgan said digging into the cooler.

"It's always us and nature." A.J. said. Morgan tossed him a soda; Morgan dug out another one and passed it to Celia.

"Yeah, but no boundaries out here…just us and the trees, the grass, and the animals." Morgan explained, throwing a soda to me and then to his brother.

"I can't believe how exhilarating that was." Kyle said. We had forgotten that this was the first time Kyle had ever gone out and ran like this. We've done it plenty of times in the forest at La Push; Kyle picked an awesome place for his first actual run in the pack with the group.

"Yeah….but it's hard to tune out things in other peoples minds." Celia said quietly. We all nodded in agreement. Kyle frowned.

"I forgot about that….I hope I didn't think anything too embarrassing." Kyle murmured quietly.

"When we're running for the heck of it….our thoughts are normally pretty safe…when we're running because of something…it's a different story." I explained. Everyone pretty much knew that. We learned that lesson, all of us did.

Celia learned about Sam, Emily, and Leah that way. Celia, who's very first boyfriend left her for someone who was questionably (and I say that in every sense of the word) more beautiful, had learned that her own Father had left someone for her own Mother.

A.J. had seen in one of Sam's memories what happened to Emily and why she had those scars…we all did…A.J. was haunted by that memory more then anyone else though. It made him afraid to get close to anyone besides us. That didn't leave any options dating wise since Celia was his sister, and I'm his half-cousin. Sometimes it seemed lonely that A.J. couldn't allow himself to interact with girls because of it.

Morgan looked away. His Mom, Kim, had died in a motorcycle accident. Jared was driving the motorcycle. Every now and again, Jared would remember the accident, and it would haunt Morgan to no end…He knew Kyle would see it someday too.

Then there was me… I had learned about Edward and Bella that way…I saw everything Jacob went through with Bella…The flirtation, the numb look on her face when Sam found her, the time it took for Bella to seem even human again, the kisses they shared, and finally, the heartbreak…it was a wonderful story for Bella and Edward who would spend an eternity together….But my Dad had lost the girl he truly loved more then….as much as I hate to admit this, my Mother…He still very much loved her.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna go get some firewood." I said standing up from my chair and walking away. I walked into the forest, pushing branches and twigs out of my way, occasionally picking up a log or so.

I heard a noise, a screeching noise. Like an animal screaming. I perked up and looked around…it was gone. I thought it was my imagination until I heard another screech. I ran towards it. I could smell a horrible smell, my eyes widen, this happened in my dream! Except, the smell….in my dream, it wasn't this bad. This smell was foul in every sense of the word; in my dream the smell was awful, but tolerable.

I looked into an opening. I saw two shadows; one shadow was a lot larger and was on top of the second shadow. As I peered closer, my eyes widen.

It was Nic….And he was killing a mountain lion.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken- chapter 4

Broken- chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, That belongs to the genius mind of Stephenie Meyer …and there may be spoilers for Eclipse just so you know.

So (SPOLIER) alert too…

I also do own the OC's in this story.

I stared at the sight before me; Nic was sucking at the mountain lions neck, like a fly to sugar. I only watched in horror, trying not to gag at the horrible scent.

I accidentally stepped on a stick; I hadn't even noticed my foot had moved. Nic quickly looked up, blood still dripping from his mouth, his eyes held the determination of a predator.

"I smell you, show yourself mutt!" He said his voice was so edgy; this was nothing like the man I met before. But that was just it; he wasn't a man; he was a soulless creature.

I stepped out, immediately his expression fell. Was surprised to see me? He knew it was a werewolf. He wiped his mouth and stood up. My eyes were set on the motionless lion at his feet.

"You know, they always say that the true monster comes out at night." I murmured, Nic sighed.

"I suppose this shouldn't surprise me. You mutts decided we were monsters from day one…now you have your proof." Nic ranted the edginess still evident in his voice.

"I didn't say you were a monster…"

"But that's what your thinking, isn't it?" Nic asked, I was still staring at the lion, I think it was annoying him, but I couldn't help it. This creature once had respect and pride; now it had nothing. It was a broken; nothing left of it. His sprit was ridden from it's body to provide for another. It was just sad. "Damn it! Look at me, not him!"

He walked forward and jerked my chin up to face him. When he did, I was lost.

His skin was so full, I mean, he had always looked deathly pale, but now, it was a full color of pale, almost like the moon above our bodies. His eyes were extremely gold; they were so bright, I couldn't help but stare at them.

His expression changed again; from anger to regret. He released my chin, but offered no apology.

"If you think I'm a monster, why don't you flinch?" Nic asked. I was still staring at him.

"Monsters don't scare me…" I whispered. He sighed again; his anger was completely gone, only to be replaced with anguish.

"Let me tell you something about Monsters okay?" Nic began. "They don't exist in me, or Alice, or Mary or Bella or Edward, Carlisle…they're out in the world. Murderers, Rapist, people who hearts are so black they do these things for fun. My Mother was raped, and she was never the same because of it."

I was taken back when Nic mentioned his Mother. It was hard to believe he had a Mother, let alone something as horrible as rape could happen to her.

"Is she still alive?" I asked, he looked at me confused. "Your Mother I mean." He knew what I had meant, he was confused that I was curious, but I was.

"No…" He responded. "She died five years ago, right before I was changed."

A thought entered my head. "Were you suppose to die too?"

Something changed inside him. Suddenly the anguish turned to depression as his face became loose, yet still active in emotions. He bit his lip before he continued.

"I was going to die if Carlisle hadn't turned me." Nic explained. "My Mother worried about me all the time, with in good reason, I always looking for trouble. She blamed it on an absent Dad, but I just liked adventuring."

I figured my own story in my head after he said that. I had a guess of why Nic didn't have a Father growing up. But I wasn't about to say it out loud.

"She'd always take me to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Nic said, smiling softly. God, he had such a beautiful smile. "He'd treat my wounds and always talk to me about my day or problems. He was kind of like my Dad…I remember when Carlisle's kids allegedly returned from boarding school. I had wanted to meet them but it seemed like they wanted nothing to do with me….Anyway, one night, my seventh birthday to be exact, My Mom was driving us home from my birthday party….when a car crashed into my Mom's side."

He took a moment, cringing at the scene I assume was playing in his head. He shook his head lightly before continuing.

"My Mother was dead at the scene….They had pulled me out of the car with the Jaws of Life, but it was hopeless…all they could do was make it comfortable for me. Carlisle saw me; he was going to stay with me until I passed. I was talking to him. I was so scared, I kept rambling on about all the things I'd never get to do…Then, Carlisle told me to hold still….and he changed me."

I imagine he didn't want to go into details of what exactly happened. But I didn't know if it was to spare me of the gory details or if he refused to remember his own experience.

"Days later, after a very painful turn….it was as if nothing happened to my body. Hell, if anything, I was better. I was beautiful…Rosalie even found me attractive. Carlisle explained that Mary was intended to be my mate, but, it just didn't click together, she found me attractive, but she wasn't in love. I did like her at first, but only because she looked like my Mother…." He smiled again, but paused when he realized the last part had nothing to do with the initial story. "Sorry, rambling."

I took in the story as much as I could. I had the desire to ask him the question that plagued my mind, but decided I wasn't close enough- not even-close enough to ask. Instead, I addressed another question in my mind.

"It was only five years ago…Do you miss your Mother?" I asked, He sighed and nodded.

"I will always miss her….But it seems like everyday….I miss her less then I did the day before. It's weird, but that's how I feel." Nic explained. I nodded. He added one last thing. "Maybe this doesn't make you believe I'm not a monster…But, at least you have more reasons to believe so."

I sighed; it was time for us to part. Something I was far from ready from doing. Nic intrigued me, not just his story…but everything about him. Even his looks intrigued me more then any other man I've met. I wanted to hear more, but my pack was probably wondering where I was.

I picked up some sticks so it looked like I had been doing my job. It looked pretty weak compared to the logs I had, but at least it looked like I did something. Before I left I looked at Nic, directly in his purely gold eyes.

"It's like I said…I never said that you were a monster." I explained. His gold eyes widened at those words, I paused and continued. "Even so….I'm not afraid of monsters."

I walked back to my group. Morgan and A.J. gave me a weird look, as if to say 'Where the hell have you been?' Kyle just gave me a soft smile and Ambell perked up, wagging his tail at me before lying back down again. I smiled at them. I noticed that Celia was gone.

"Where's Celia?" I asked. A.J. shrugged.

"You were taking forever in a day, so she went looking for you." Morgan explained. He eyed the bundle of wood I had left. "And what the hell is that? Is that suppose to be our fire wood?"

I tossed a stick at him and placed the rest by the fire. "She'll come back, if I go out again, it will just go on in cir…"

I didn't finish my sentence, because we heard a scream. We bounced up and quickly followed the scream. We followed it until we found it….It was horrific.

Celia was lying on the ground unconscious. Blood quickly falling from her forehead, bruises surrounding her body. The scratches covering her body would have made me assume it was a bear attack, but I knew Celia could have taken a bear. This was caused by something else.

"Oh god….Celia…." Morgan cried getting down to her level. I stared at her, it was so sad. Celia had always been peppy and on her feet, smiling and wishing well. Now, she was so hurt, so brought down it nearly brought tears to my eyes.

A.J. kept staring at his younger sister, worried and saddened. Kyle looked distraught but ready to help if asked. A.J. however seemed to be the less panicked.

"Let's get her home." He decided. "My Dad can help her." We all agreed. Morgan wiping his now fallen tears away picked up Celia and stared at us.

"Then let's go…" He muttered.

After we came back home, everyone was frantic. Emily had started crying at the sight of her daughter. Paul and Jared were attempting to sooth Morgan, who was beyond angry and depressed. Jacob hugged me and wouldn't let me go. We all waiting in the Uley's family room; hoping for good news. Jacob rocked me in his arms.

"I'm glad your okay, Fina." Jacob whispered, kissing the top of my forehead. I smiled gently, but couldn't help but frown.

"But what if Celia isn't, Dad?" I asked. Jacob rested his head on mine.

"Celia's a werewolf, we wolves are strong, she'll be fine." Jacob soothed. But he didn't sound so sure himself. With good reason…what if she wasn't? A werewolf had never…died young before.

Thankfully, Sam came out and gave us good news.

"She's hurt." He said calmly. "But she will heal, a few days at home and she'll be as good as new…However, if I didn't know any better…" Sam muttered. Kyle looked to him, confused.

"What?" Sam bit his lip, and continued.

"I'd say this was the work of a vampire." Sam said. My eyes had widened, oh no….Morgan jumped up immediately.

"So, let's go kill the bloodsuckers!" Morgan said his voice raging with hate.

"Kyle…" I responded gently, but he ignored me.

"Come on, we could take them if we all go." Morgan stated. Sam stepped forward, over-shadowing Morgan. Perhaps to remind Morgan he was the alfa here.

"And some of us would die…" Sam said through his teeth. "Is that a sacrifice you're prepared to make?" Morgan avoided Sam's eyes. But I saw them. He would have said yes…but was afraid of Sam's reaction. I couldn't believe it, what had brought this all on? Morgan had never shown this much devotion to anyone….let alone…Celia.

But that wasn't true…Morgan was the second of us to change. And when Celia changed, he stayed outside her room the entire time. And before that, Celia fell from a tree once and broke her wrist. Morgan had carried her all the way to the doctor. At first I thought it was just willingness to help a team member…but maybe it was more.

"No…" Morgan finally muttered. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we have no real proof that vampires did this…None of you saw them, or even smelled them." Sam stated.

I felt guilt play into me. I had seen them…I knew they were there. But could any of them have actually attacked Celia? These were the vegetarian vampires, the ones that drank the blood of animals. They didn't seem capable of killing a human werewolf….But Nic didn't seem capable of killing a mountain lion either.

What else could have it been? Celia was a lot scarier then anything else in that forest. The only thing that could have hurt her was a vampire. And they were there. Maybe they weren't all guilty, but one had to be.

"I have to go get some fresh air…" I said quietly. I started walking away, before Jacob stopped me. He grabbed my shoulder.

"You gonna be okay Fina?" He asked, I turned to him, trying to make my eyes sadder then usual.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." I whispered quietly. I hoped I sounded stronger then I really was.

"Here, Fina." He hugged me. I melted into the hug. No matter the reason, I'd always hug Jacob back. Out of all the things that had changed in my life; Jacob's hugs were always the same. "I know you almost lost your best friend … I know, I lost mine."

Bella, again. Jacob must have really loved her for her to still be affecting him. Even after what she did.

"I love you, Dad." I whispered. He nodded.

"I love you, Nafina." It took all my will power to pull away from Jacob and walk to the door. There was something I had to do.

I walked towards my truck. No way were those blood-suckers getting away with what they did to Celia. I'd find the blood sucker who did it and I'd tear them into a million pieces.

I had just reached the handle to open my truck when…

"Nafina Imelda Black! What the hell are you doing?" I flinched; I thought the commanding voice was Jacob's at first. It was so deep and powering. But I was shocked when I turned around.

"Kyle?" I whispered quietly. Kyle walked forward and grabbed my wrist.

"You can't do this…Have you lost your mind?" He questioned, I had never seen him so mad before. "You can't take on a family of vampires!"

I got angry right back. "I'm not taking on a family, only one did that to Celia; other wise it would have been a lot worse."

"They're not going to allow it…" He said through his teeth. I crossed my arms and stood firm. The only thing that had stopped him from changing might have been that if he did; I could have left. I had gotten angry so many times; it would take a lot for me to change on emotion. I think the last I did was when Will left with Tiffany. Kyle was started to shake, but he seemed like he was controlling it.

"Kyle, you're a great friend, and I love you dearly….But I am doing this, and there is no way in hell your stopping me..." I responded. Kyle wasn't sold though. He immediately tried to pick me up, but I used my knee to pry us apart again. He tried a second time but I dug my claws into his back. I was like a kid throwing a tantrum; it was my way or the highway. Kyle glared at me, but brought his composure back. I grinned; I had won.

Or so I thought.

"Fine…then I'm going with you." Kyle decided. I started glaring back.

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous." I said. Kyle smiled and walked forward, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fina, Fina….either I go with you." His wicked smile came across his face. "Or I go in there and tell Jacob exactly what you're doing…"

I stared at him; was he serious? I couldn't let him go, what if the blood-suckers did start something, he was only a new werewolf, he wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Yet, if I didn't. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he'd go in and tell Jacob exactly what I was doing. Besides, I guess two werewolves were just a little better then one.

The ride over was relatively quiet. I concentrated on the rode well Kyle looked out the window. Kyle every now and again would try to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. Eventually we made it to the blood-suckers home – but someone was waiting for me.

It was Edward.

Sorry it took so long! But please review, how do you think the confrontation between Edward and Nafina is going to go? Keep reading to find out.


End file.
